Its All About Him, Itachi
by Black Haired NinjaKuniochi
Summary: Naruko opens Syakira's forbidden book of spell causing Syakira on went back in other dimension in time. She realise that she become a 7 years old instead of 13 years old. No one actually knows that have mind and strength of 13 years old. Can the young Itachi that time help her to get back on her own timeline? But what happen when he actually see Syakira's future self?
1. Chapter 1 Back to the past!

" Can you stop staring at me like that Naruko?" Syakira snapped her book shut as she look at Naruko keep staring at her. She can't endured this creepiness anymore as Naruko keep staring her with her big ocean blue eyes.

They are at Syakira's home after their ninja mission.  
" Syakira, is it true you used to stay with Sasuke? The Uchiha? In the Uchiha resident?". Syakira open her book and start reading again. She hope Naruko will be tired asking her question. But instead, Naruko keep poking her side non-stop causing a nerve on Syakira's forehead to appear.

" Yes I live with him once! OK? Now can I get back on my reading?" wailed Syakira and start focus on her reading again. Naruko is quiet happy because poking Syakira is the only thing to make her answer her question.

" If you live with him once, why not you live with him again?" . Naruko smirk as lay on her bed. Syakira turns her head slowly to Naruko like a robot as black aura surrounding her. " Hehehe, you two are like family before right? Sitting together, walking home together or even training jutsu together."

Syakira sigh and put her book down. " Yes we do things together when we're kids. That was long time ago. Time change and people change." Naruko glance at Syakira's book cover that read ' _Book of Spell_' . Naruko knows that Syakira is the only half witch kunoichi in the village. She began to live in the village after her own village is destroyed. She was the only survivor after that attack. Syakira was brought by a ninja from Hidden Leaf when they found her lying on the ground covered with blood. After that, she was abducted by an Uchiha family by Hokage's request. She became close to Sasuke and Itachi ever since because they live together. Three of them are talented shinobi and have their own great potential. She and Naruko met on the first day on Konoha Ninja Academy. She's the only person who looked up to Naruko since everyone treat her like a dirt.

" I'm bored," Naruko complaint and back flipping on Syakira's bed. She walks to her bookshelf_. Syakira has many cool things over here_, she thought. Naruko reach her hand to pull a book on the shelf. I'm sure she won't mind if I _read one spell book_, she thought again as she pulled out a thick red book from the shelf. Syakira looks from her book and notice Naruko holding one of her forbidden book of spells. _Oh no! Dumb Naruko! _Syakira gets up and jumps on Naruko's back.

" Baka! Don't open that book! Its dangerous!" Syakira wailed as she jumps on Naruko's back causing both of them falling on the floor hard.

" What's the big deal anyway? Its just an old book" Naruko insisted as Syakira getting heavy on her back.

The book flip from Naruko's hand and left open on the floor. Syakira looked in horror as she saw the book is opened while Naruko waits for something epic to happen. A few minutes passes, there's still nothing happen. _Awkward_, Naruko thought.

" Hmm? I guess nothing will happen after all. What a relieve" Syakira says as she wipes a sweat on her forehead.

" I told you nothing bad not gonna happen. Now can you please get off me! You're heavy!" Naruko pleaded in a loud voice.

" Oh, sorry about that." Syakira apologise and gets off from Naruko's back. She walked to pick up the book then suddenly, a bright purple light appear from the book causing Syakira to staggered back with a surprise look on her face.

" What's going on, Syakira?" Naruko ask as she cover one eye with her back hands due to the bright light. Then, suddenly a dark purple portal open and sucks the book inside it. _Not good. No wonder grandma won't allow_ _anyone to open this book_, she thought.

Syakira begins to feel the portal starting to suck her in. " Damn! The portal is pulling me inside! Naruko, don't just stand there! Help me!" She screamed for help.

Still blinded by the bright light, Naruko runs to Syakira who is slowly suck into the portal. The portal seems to suck Syakira stronger this time everytime she pull Syakira back with all her strength.

" How can the portal only suck you instead of us both?!" Naruko asked as she try her best to pull Syakira.

" Who cares about that! I don't want to get suck in this dumb wormhole and I definitely don't want to know what's in the other side!" shrieked Syakira holding on to Naruko's iron grip tight.

" Yeah whatever! Just hold on to me tight Syakira!" Naruko hold Syakira's arm with her might. She notice the suction of the portal is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. _Whatever it is_, she thought_, it definitely wants Syakira to enter it. Not on my watch you asshole! _

Naruko's grip on her arm suddenly becomes loose as the portal sucks her even harder. Syakira let out a scream as the portal finally manage to defeat Naruko's super strength by sucking her. " Narukooooo….! Ahhhhhhh...!"

" Syakira!" Naruko screams her name but it seems far away now that been suck up in the darkness.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF OTHER DIMENSION**

Syakira woke up on the grass field under a bright sun. She eyes blurred and her whole body ache after falling hard on the ground. Syakira rubbed her blurry eyes and realise she's on top of the village hill_. Where am I? How did I_ _suddenly get here after got sucked up in a portal_, she thought. She struggles to get back on her feet. Her body feels numb everyway. She feels her neck become itchy suddenly as rubs it and notice that she had a long low pigtail hair. "Huh?! What the hell…." She muttered to herself and even more surprise when her voice sounds childish. _  
_  
Feeling curious about her appearance, Syakira jumps down to the village market hoping to find a mirror to get better look of herself. The caught a little bit of her reflection on the shop's mirror.

" What the?! Why am I in my 7 years old body?! I'm suppose to be 13 for godsake! How did I end up like this?" she says to herself as she saw her 7 years old appearance. She is wearing a white T-shirt with an Uchiha logo behind it and black shorts. She even have a low pigtail style just like Lady Tsunade.

In her 13 years old appearance, she cut her hair short just by her shoulder and wear a ocean blue sleeveless shirt that expose her stomach a little and a short skirt over a tight blue pants.

" If I'm like this, then how about my friends? Itachi…Sasuke. I wonder whether the Uchiha house is still there. She quickly run to the Uchiha clan resident and search for Itachi and Sasuke. Syakira burst into the Uchiha house and found Itachi was busy reading his scroll and Sasuke was sitting next to him. Both of them look surprise when she burst in suddenly.

Itachi greet her with a warm smile. " How is your training Syakira-chan?" Syakira keep silent and looks at them in her eyes wide open. Sasuke was a chibi (kid) the same age as her while Itachi, he's seems younger. 14 years old in exact age.

_What's going on?!,_ she thought_. Am I suddenly go back in time?!_

** I just love this story. Its funny too. I hope you like it. New chapter is coming soon! Comment if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2 Academy!

" Hello? Earth to Syakira-chan?," repeated Itachi when he saw Syakira stood still. Sasuke leans forward to Syakira and snapped his finger in front of her but still no movement. Sasuke then wave his hand up and down in front of her but no reaction can be seen.

" Ne..onii-san, I think she's dead," Sasuke blurted out. Itachi smiles and tapped Syakira on the shoulder. " Huh?" Syakira finally comes out from her senses and looks at Itachi.

" Welcome back to Earth Syakira-chan," Itachi smirk as he messes with her hair. Syakira stood still and didn't slap his hands away. She studied Itachi's face as he messes with her hair. ' _Itachi, he looked so young and handsome too. He looks like he's 13 or 14 years old.' _ Then she turns her attention to Sasuke who is messing with Itachi's scroll.

" Little brother, that's scroll is not a toy," Itachi told him as he pull the scroll from his hand. ' _And Sasuke-kun, he's the same age as me, 7,"_ Then, a sudden thought strike Syakira that makes her wailed and gasps. Itachi and Sasuke turns to her in surprise and look at her as if she have seen a ghost.

' Does this means I have to go to ninja academy all over again?!," she thought as her face turns blue and gasps. Itachi and Sasuke's face turns blank as sweat appear behind their head in anime style.

" Big brother?," Sasuke asked

" Yeah?"

" I think she's crack"

" How can you tell?"

" Look. She's wailing and gasping like she's nuts or something," Sasuke insisted.  
Syakira scream even louder when she runs her hand on her chest and realise its flat. " Oh God! _Where_ is my C cup breast?!" she scream. Itachi and Sasuke looked at her in surprise with their eyes wide open.

" C cup breast?!," Itachi and Sasuke repeated together at the same time. Itachi nearly faint as his cheeks turns red. _' Why the hell she think about that?'_

" What's all the screaming about?," asked Mikoto as she appear from the kitchen. She looks at her two sons and her adopted daughter as she wipes her hand with an apron.

" Oh Syakira dear, you back early from your training," Mikoto with a smile. Syakira nodded as Mikoto pat her head gently. " I know you can be strong as your brothers,"

" As if," Sasuke muttered bitterly. Syakira glared at him and walks to him but Mikoto pulled her away from Sasuke to avoid their argument from getting worse. Itachi shook his head and muttered " kids" as he bends down picking up his scroll.

_ ' If I live here, does that mean I have my own room too?'_ Syakira lets go of Mikoto's hand and quickly runs to the direction of her room. " Hey Syakira, is something wrong? You act like you haven't see this house for ages," Itachi blurted out but Syakira ignored him.

She immediately throw herself on the bed the moment she enter her room. " It looks at the same as always!" Syakira glance at the picture of her, Itachi and Sasuke on the bedside. Syakira closes her eyes as remember about the future. Her relationship with Sasuke seems to be further and futher away as if they didn't care about each other. Itachi on the other hand left the village that night.

" I wonder how academy feels like tomorrow. It brings memories as well,"Syakira says as her eyes slowly close and soon fall asleep. Sasuke crept into her room and took one glimpse of her. _' Lazy butt. Looks like you take your_ _afternoon nap,'_ he thought and close the door.

** THE NEXT MORNING**

" Wake up, you lazy girl!," yelled Sasuke as he shook Syakira sleepy body. " We have academy to go remember?!" Sasuke shook Syakira violently and ended up getting hit on the face hard causing him to flown away from her room.

Itachi was coincidentally pass the hallway saw Sasuke get blast by Syakira's powerful punch and looked at him as if nothing happen. _' That's one powerful punch. It even set off Sasuke flying out of the room'_ Then, he saw Syakira comes out from her room yawning and ready with her ninja gear.

" Ohayo, Itachi," she said weakly and yawn as she makes her way to the kitchen. Mikoto already serve 3 bowls of porridge on the table. Syakira sits down and eats her porridge slowly followed by Itachi. Sasuke is the last person to sit on the breakfast table rubbing his cheeks.

" You do know that's hurt Syakira," he complained as he eat his porridge.

" That's what you get for waking me up violently, Sasuke-kun,"

Itachi looked at two of them hoping they wouldn't start any fight early in the morning. " So guys, today for your lesson you have ninja spar right?" Sasuke smirk at Itachi as he pushed his bowl away. " Yeah. No matter who my opponent is, I can beat them easily,"

Syakira rolls her eyes and push her bowl as well. Mikoto handed both of them lunch boxes. " You two better get going now otherwise you're late,"  
Syakira and Sasuke gets up and walks to the front door and tie their sandals.

When they arrive at the academy, many girls surrounded Sasuke saying Goodmorning. He's quiet popular among the girls espeacially to Sakura and Ino. All the girls glare at Syakira like she their enemy from getting close to Sasuke. Syakira however, is popular among guys because of her cute looks and super strength. They quickly surrounded her and make conversation out of her.

Just then, Iruka sensei instructed everyone to go to the sparring ground. Syakira whispered to Sasuke as they walk closely together, " I hope we both have worthy opponent," Sasuke didn't reply and smirk as he looks at Syakira. All the girls behind them gritted their teeth and look Syakira with their angry eyes.

When they arrive, Iruka sensei told them to be ready. " When I called out your name, please be ready to spar with your partner," He pulled out his student list. " Naruto and Sasuke, you two up first,"

The girls scream and cheering at Sasuke as he move to the sparring ground with Naruto. Syakira watch them closely from behind. The fangirls scream is very annoying.

" Go for it Sasuke-kun!,"

" Do your best Sasuke-kun!,"

" Beat up Naruto Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smirks and points his finger to Sasuke. " I'm gonna beat ya once and for all teme!," Naruto's twin sister Naruko cheer loudly for him.

" Go for it onii-san! Beat the crap out of Sasuke!"

The fangirls eyeball Naruko with strange angry looks. " Don't you dare talk to Sasuke-kun like that loser!" Naruko turns to them and poke out her tongue.  
" Like I care asshole!," she fire back.

As expected, Sasuke wins the fight easily. Iruka sensei then looked at his list again. " The next match is Naruko and Syakira," Sasuke patted Syakira on the shoulder as he pass by her. " Do your best Syakira," he whispered.  
Syakira and Naruko face each other on the sparring ground. Naruko shot her an angry glare as she cracks her knuckles. " The fight begins now!" Iruka sensei command.

** Sorry for the late update. Please review what do you think about the you.**_**  
**_


	3. Young Naruko vs Genin Syakira

Naruko and Syakira walks to the sparring arena. Naruko look totally pissed when boys cheer a lot for Syakira.

" Syakira, beat the demon girl,"

" You can do it Syakira!,"

" Syakira, gambare! (go for it)!,"

Naruto saw the upset look on his sister's face. He step in front of the crowd and yelled louder than anyone else.

" Naruko! You can do it!," he yelled as many boys look at him feeling annoying. " Oi Naruto, show some respect to Syakira-san will you?," they scold him. Naruko smirk and stick his tongue out to them.

" Like I care! I like Syakira but at times like this, families are important!," he fired back.

Meanwhile on the sparring ground, Naruko gave Syakira one of her disgusted looks. Syakira didn't feel any offence by this and didn't show any reaction. _' Kids'_, she thought.

" I don't know what so special about you Uchiha and I definitely will beat the hell out of ya!," Naruko declared as she points her finger to her. Syakira now remember why Naruko didn't like her in the first place. Syakira is a top female student in class. Naruko feels alone of all this years and wanted everyone acknowledge her by surpassing Syakira. For some reason, Naruko declare they rivals when they kids like now.

" I'm not an Uchiha. I was abducted by Sasuke's kind family and I use Uchiha as my last name for now," Syakira reply calmly to avoid any conflict with Naruko since she's a hothead blonde.

" Whatever, Kira!," Naruko scoffed as she do a little stretching . Syakira's nerve appear from her forehead as she lose her temper. " What did you call me, Naruko?!," she demanded angrily. Naruko looks at her as she stretch her arm. " What? You mean Kira?," she teased as she realise she have made Syakira loss her cool.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruko's foolishness. " Baka…," he muttered. Naruto heard about this and turns to him. " Who's baka teme?," he ask. Sasuke didn't look at him as he watched Syakira on the sparring ground.

" Who else? You dumb sister," he replied bitterly. Naruto walks towards him and hold on his shirt. The girls started to mad at Naruto as he do so to Sasuke yelling at him to let go. " Why you call my sister dumb teme?," he demanded as anger raged in his eyes.

Sasuke slap Naruto's hand as he grip to the railing. " She should have known better to call Syakira " Kira" (means killer) . Syakira won't show any mercy to her,"

Syakira clenched her fist and disappear ad reappear in front of Naruko in a high speed and hits her guts. Syakira's speed was too fast making Naruko's impossible to see or react. Sasuke, Iruka sensei and the others are stunned by this. _' Syakira, how can you be this fast?_', Sasuke thought.

Naruko's eyes widened as she falls on her feet rubbing her gut. ' _Too fast, her punching is as strong as mine. I have no choice but to use my strength,' _Naruko cough a little as she struggles to get back on her feet. Syakira smirk as she wave her fist to her. _" Is that all you got? I thought everyone call you Tsunade junior. You disappointed me," _Syakira sneered.

After finally she managed to balance herself, Naruko glare at Syakira.  
" You want my full strength? You ask for it!," she wailed as she jumps high towards Syakira and hit her with her full strength.

Syakira manage to dodge it easily but Naruko's super punch have create a huge crater on the sparring ground. Naruto cheered loudly and grip on Sasuke neck and messes with his hair. " Get off me," he command. Naruko smirk as she saw a stunned look in Syakira's face. She could hear the crowds cheer about their fight.

" Sugoi! (amazing)," cheered one of the boy

" Epic battle girls!," cheered another.

Meanwhile Iruka sensei and Sasuke feel uneasy about the fight. Naruko's will to beat Syakira and Syakira's anger and persistant to lose making the fight become the fight become more dangerous by the minute. Sasuke glued his eyes on Syakira. ' There's no way Syakira would beat Naruko with her super strength. She's gonna die," he thought.

Syakira jumps back to avoid close battle from Naruko._ ' One punch from that fist on her, I die or coma,'_ she thought. Naruko clenched her fist and gives Syakira her mocking smile. _' Oh very clever Syakira, avoiding close combat with me,' _she thought.

Naruko again charges towards Syakira and wave her fist to her to hit her hard. Syakira does her body flip to avoid the punch but Naruko smirk and quickly gets behind Syakira and throws two explosive kunai on her blind spot.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Syakira didn't see the attack coming. " Syakira! Behind you!," he yelled to get Syakira's attention. Syakira spun around and saw two kunais with explosive tag lurched towards her fast.  
" Nani? (what the-)," she said as two kunais explode around her creating a huge explosion and thick smoke around the arena.

Naruko lands safely to the ground. She did not see Syakira anywhere from the thick smoke or her next moves. " Yosh! I did it!," she cheered raising both her fist in the air happily. _' I can't believe I just beat an Uchiha girl!,_' she thought. Iruka sensei looked at Naruko angrily from the spectator site, " Are you going to kill her, Naruko?! How am I suppose to tell her parents?," he yell angrily.

Naruko rubs her head as sweat appears behind her forehead. "Oops, gomen (sorry) gomen sensei," she apologise. " I got carried away a little," Naruto looks at her happily and gives her a thumbs up. Meanwhile, the students started to talk among themselves wondering what happen to Syakira.

" Ne….(hey) what do you think happen to Syakira-san?,"

" I think she's dead. No one ever survive that explosion," reply another.

" No way she's dead baka," the boy insisted.

" I think she's injured or coma," suggest a girl.

Soon the smokes finally cleared the arena. Everyone was stunned as they look at a huge earth golem in front of them. Sasuke stared at it with his eyes wide open. _' Nani? What jutsu is that?,_' Iruka sensei couldn't believe his own eyes. Soon, the golem in front of them disappears as Syakira stands still in the arena unharmed. " This is a earth style jutsu. No genin can manage to do than unless they are chunin or jounin. And..and Syakira is not even a ninja yet," Iruka sensei said loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. Naruto also heard what Iruka sensei for some reason. " Why is that, Iruka sensei?," Naruto asked looking puzzle.

" Because is a high class earth jutsu. It takes too much chakra," Iruka sensei reply. Meanwhile, on the sparring ground, Syakira wipes a invisible dirt on her shirt while Naruko stood frozen on her spot. " Earth style, earth golem protection," she told Naruko with a smirk. Everyone in the arena stared Syakira in amazement.

Syakira glare at Naruko because she finally have a serious looks in her eyes. Naruko swear she saw Syakira's turns gold but that's just in a flash. " Yosh! I'm bored with this game. I'm going it finish it right now," Syakira focus something on her palm as blue chakra gather on it creating a small blue sphere. Sasuke and the others watched her in amazement. ' _What kind of technique is that?'_ Sasuke wondered. Suddenly Syakira throws the blue chakra to Naruko as she screams : " Chakra bomb energy blast!," Naruko manage to dodge the first chakra energy as it create a small explosion but more coming towards her as Syakira blast it at her non-stop creating rampage on the sparring ground.

Naruko body flips and jumps back several times to avoid the blast. _'Here's_ _my chance,'_Syakira thought as she stop blasting and appear behind Naruko's back in a incredible speed. She gives Naruko a hard blow on her head with both of her fist causing Naruko hits the ground unconscious. Everyone was too shock to talk after that fight. Iruka sensei shook his head and walks towards Syakira and unconscious Naruko.

" The winner is Syakira Uchiha," Iruka sensei announced after checking on Naruko. After that, he decided to end their lesson for today as he needs to get the sparring ground fixed.

Sasuke comes and greet Syakira immediately after the match.  
"Awesome match, Syakira," he said while patting her shoulder. Syakira smiles as she fixs her pigtails. " Thank you Sasuke-kun. She call me Kira. I hate it. It reminds me about my childhood past," she said with a little sadness in her voice.

Sasuke should have known better than brought up the sad childhood memory of Syakira. He pat her shoulder and look at her gently which he have never done to other girls (except his mother). " Let's go home. I can't wait to tell everyone about this," he said.

Syakira smiles back as both of them walk home together_. 'I can't wait to tell Itachi what I've done today,'_Syakira smiles all the way home hoping to see Itachi.

** Sorry for the late update guys. I been busy with school lately. Please review. Arigatau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Feelings and Brokenheart

_**I'm super duper sorry about the late updates guys. Been busy with holidays lately. Thank you for your patience ItaSyaki fans. Here's a new chapter for Itachi and Syakira moment. Enjoy! By the way, I do not own any characters from Naruto. **_

Sasuke and Syakira took off their sandals before entering the house. "We're home!," called Sasuke hoping to get a reply. But nobody seens home that time. Syakira ignore the awkward silence and throw her bags on a couch.  
" Itachi?," she called and search in the kitchen.

Mikoto comes out from the laundry room and surprise to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the living room. " You two seems early today,Sasuke," she commented and put the laundry basket down.

" Yeah, long story," he reply. " I promise to tell everything during dinner,"Sasuke promised. Syakira comes out from the kitchen with a disappointed look on her face.

" Ne…ka-san (mother), is Itachi home?," she asked Mikoto. " He usually home at time like this," Syakira insisted. Mikoto put a finger under her chin as if she's trying to recall back what she's remember.

" Hmmm….he's home a while ago when I do the laundry," she said and look at Syakira. " After that, he said he's going out to see someone. Before I ask him where he's going, he's gone," she say softly.

_ ' Right! I got to find Itachi. I want to be the first_ _person to tell_ _him about my victory today_,' she thought as she walk to the doorstep and put on he sandals. Sasuke look at her curiously and stand behind her as she put on her sandals.

" Where are you going, Syakira?," he asked in a flat tone. Syakira  
grinned at him as she adjusted her messy pigtail. " I'm going for a walk," she reply with a smile and run outside the house to look for Itachi. '_He can't be far_,' she thought. ' _He only hang around the Uchiha clan resident as always._' Many Uchiha family greet her as she run pass them because they knew she's the abdopted daughter of honourable Fugaku Uchiha.

Syakira stops and asked Minami Uchiha a.k.a the bread lady that sells biscuit, bread and snacks in the Uchiha resident with her husband Shiyou Uchiha. They were the person who greet Sasuke and Syakira when they on their way on the academy on their first day.

" Ne…auntie," she calls as she approached her. Minami stops her dusting and look at the cute black pigtailed girl in front of her. " Oh, isn't this the cutest daughter of Fugaku-san, Syakira," she says as she pat Syakira's head. _' She look old than I remembered_,' she thought as she studying Minami. She can see a few wrinkles on Minami's face but despite her age, she look energetic as kind as always.

" Auntie, have you see Itachi pass here before,?' she asked eagerly. Minami close her eyes and place a her under her chin as if she's thinking hard. " Yes, he's here a moment ago to buy a chocolate bar and disappear over there," she replied as she points at sharp turn of the wall.

Syakira smiles and runs towards the direction that Minami told her. " Thanks auntie!," she called and then disappear from Minami's sight when she turn into the corner of the wall. ' Got to find Itachi', she thought as she keep running straight. Syakira remembered the first time when she falls in love with Itachi.

**FLASHBACK ON SYAKIRA'S TIMELINE**

" Syakira! Open up! Itachi's back! Here in this village," Sasuke yelled as he keep banging on Syakira's door. Sasuke and Syakira begins to live separately ever since both of them became a genin.

" Sasuke-kun, can you keep your voice down? I can hear you know," she reply from behind the door. As soon as she open the door, Sasuke grabbed her arm forcefully and started running.

" Aaah..Sasuke-kun! What's the big deal?" Syakira asked as Sasuke keep grabbing her arm tight not letting go and started running to the outskirt of the village. " Sasuke-kun..? Where do you think you taking me?," she asked in a loud voice.

" Itachi..he returned," he reply in a little bit coldness in his voice. Syakira's eyes widen when Sasuke mention the name Itachi. Syakira didn't see Itachi ever since he kill the entire clan. He spared Sasuke and her for some reason. He put Syakira under his genjutsu making her fall asleep before he kill his clan. After that, Sasuke made a promise to her to beat Itachi in front of her eyes.

" Itachi…" Syakira muttered to herself. They keep running until they arrive on a small town. The town seems celebrating some sort of festival because there's food, candy, games and people everywhere. Sasuke grabbed her to a hotel to look for Naruto and Jiraiya. " Hey! Have you seen a blond kid, about my age and an old man with white long hair here?!," Sasuke demanded to the receptionist as he keep holding on Syakira's arm tight.

" Nope. No blond kid or old man here today," replied the receptionist. " Tsk.." Sasuke scoffed and started running again to another hotel. " Ouch! Sasuke-kun, calm down. You're hurting me," Syakira wailed when Sasuke keep grabbing her arm tight.

Sasuke didn't reply or slowing down. His mind right now only think about killing Itachi in front of his sister. They search hotel to hotel but still no sign of Naruto. They went to the last hotel of the day and arrive just in time when Itachi and his shark-face friend found Naruto.

" Long time no see Sasuke, Syakira," Itachi greet them coldly without turning around. His shark-face partner turned to them and wave him mummy-looking sword at them. " Itachi-san, who is the kid look just like you and that kawaii (cute) girl?," he blurted.

" He's my younger brother and my step-sister," Itachi replied. Naruto and the shark-face look surprise when they heard this. " He looked just like you Itachi-san," the shark-face said. Syakira eyed Itachi curiously ," Itachi, what is the meaning of this?! I don't understand!," she shrieked. Sasuke pulled Syakira back and glare at Itachi with his killing eyes.

Sasuke activate his sharingan and his chidori, " Itachi for all these years, I have put my hatred on you! Get ready to die!," Sasuke screamed as he charge towards Itachi.

" Sasuke-kun! Don't! You don't know what he's capable off!," Syakira called but its too late. A loud explosion can be heard and a split second Sasuke lie on the floor injured. Everything is at chaos at first until Jiraiya arrive. Sasuke keep insisting to fight Itachi and Jiraiya hava no choice but to let him.  
" Sasuke-kun! Are you crazy?!," Syakira screamed but Sasuke ignored her. Syakira looked in pain when she watch Sasuke badly beaten by Itachi without mercy.

" Stop it you two!," she screamed and run towards Itachi. " Syakira,no," ordered Naruto and try to stop her but Syakira's speed and flexibility is enough to slip from him and the shark-face.

" Please stop Itachi.." she begged and tugged on Itachi's cloak after he put Sasuke in his genjutsu. Itachi release Sasuke and looks at her and did not resist her. He watched as her tears fall from her cheeks as she keep tugging on him. Itachi wipes her tears and give her a warm smile. " Don't worry," he whispered as run off with his partner when Jiraiya activate his toad style jutsu.

**END OF FLASHBACK ON SYAKIRA'S TIME**

_' That time, I saw his smile for the first time. It comfort me a little. He_ _does have a good side. I fall for him ever since but our love his forbidden. I'm a_n _ordinary ninja while he's a S-rank rogue ninja. He would never love me. If the village elders find out I have an affair with him, they might put me in custody or_ _prison_,' she thought bitterly while running.

Syakira finally found Itachi under a shady tree. He didn't notice her yet. When she moves a little closer, she saw he's talking on a beautiful blue haired girl. Syakira hides behind the tree and listen to their conversation.

" Itachi-san..I…I love you ever since the day we met," confessed the blue haired girl.

Itachi smiles and handed her a chocolate bar. " Naya, I bought this for you to show that I always be there for you," he reply.

Syakira's heart ache when she heard this. _'Itachi, he's accept her love and confession? It can't be..Its just a dream,'_ She put her hand on her chest and feel her heart beating uncontrollably. _' It hurts'_her mind screamed.

' Ba-dump!'

' Ba-dump!'

' Ba-dump!' her heartbeat racing.

Every heartbeat cause her severe heart ache. _' I love Itachi so much_ _and I never expect this to happen_,' she thought and her mind right now is screaming. Syakira decided to take one more peek at Itachi and that girl,Naya even though she didn't want to.

" Oh Itachi! Thank you! I love you!," she says happily and wrap her arm around Itachi's neck and kissed Itachi on the lips. Syakira eyes widen when she saw this. Itachi didn't show any signs of resisting her and kissed her back. Suddenly Syakira feels her cheeks become wet. ' _Am I crying?,'_she asked herself and touch her cheeks. Syakira couldn't bear to watch the scene anymore. It only make her heart feel worse.

Syakira runs home crying all the way without Itachi's notice. She regret to search for him in the first place.

**This chapter is the saddest so far. Hehe. I hope ya all enjoy it.**

**Please review guys. ^^**

**More ItaSyaki stories soon.**

**Next chapter is out soon.**

**If you ask where is the lemon? I put it later**


	5. Solution and Discovery

Syakira burst to her room and starts crying. She buried her face in the pillow so that no one can hear her sobs. _' I'm so stupid! Itachi would never love me._ _He only considers me as his sister,_' she thought. After finally had enough crying,she looked at her refection in the mirror. She studied her 7 years old self " I did look kawaii (cute) but its not enough to look mature," she muttered bitterly.

Syakira throws herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling for some time.  
" I need to get of this timeline," she said as she pick a small dart and throw it on the picture of Itachi on her wall. It almost pierce the wall because she couldn't control her powers in that body.

Syakira sigh and close her eyes trying to think of a solution to go back to her real timeline. " Most importantly, how do I separate myself from this small body to my real self? I can't just return to the future looking like this," she said as she studied herself in the mirror. A sudden knock on the door disrupt her thought.

" Syakira dear, dinner is ready," says Mikoto from the other side of the door. Syakira wipes her remaining tears and try to make herself cheerful as usual. " Coming mother," she replied as she opens the door and walks to the dining table. Her cheerful face disappears when she saw Itachi.

Itachi is still talking with Sasuke and Fugaku. Syakira sits quietly on the table avoiding Itachi's eye contact. She didn't even bother to say 'hi' to them. Itachi turns and look at her with a cute smile on his face. " Hey Syakira, I didn't notice you there," he blurted. " You usually sneak behind me and say 'hi' like you always did,".

Syakira looks at him but avoid the eye contact. She didn't have heart to greet him or anyone else ever since that incident. " I guess I got tired today," she replies as she pick up a sushi roll with her chopsticks. " Itadakimasu" she says before she took a bite. ( Japanese way before they eat).

Sasuke keep babbling about their sparring throughout the dinner. "…..and that's how Syakira beats Naruko," he finished. Fugaku almost chock his rice after hearing Sasuke's stories. Itachi and Mikoto couldn't believe their own ears. Syakira stays quiet throughout the dinner and eats her salad slowly.

" Earth-style jutsu?," Itachi asked in disbelief.

" Chakra ki bomb?," Fugaku added.

Syakira nods slightly as she push her plate away. " I'm full. I'm off to bed now," she says she she gets out and ready to leave. " Hey, why don't you stay for a while and tell us more about your sparring session," Itachi pleaded. Syakira stops and look at him. She was about to say something until a sudden flashback of Itachi kissing the girl, Naya. Syakira covers her face with one hand as if she's stressing out. " Urghh.."

" Syakira, are you ok?," he asked in concern reaching his hand to touch her. Syakira slaps his hand away and staggered back. " Don't touch me," she warn and runs out of the dining room. Itachi, Sasuke and their parents look Syakira's sudden change in behaviour and was surprise by it.

" Ne…ka-san ( Hey mother), what's her problem?", Sasuke asked.

" I don't know. She must have worn out after all the fighting," Mokoto replies. Itachi didn't say anything about that. He notice Syakira's change in behaviour since yesterday. ' _She acts a little mature for her age_,' he thought.  
_' Even her eyes shows a serious look just now instead of a kiddie and cheerful one. Interesting…._' Itachi then gets up and leaving the room as he already finish eating.

Meanwhile, Syakira climbs on her bed and didn't even bother to change into her pyjamas. " Itachi you baka!," she wailed angrily. " I can't stay here for another minute. I can't bear to see….," Syakira hesitate to finish her sentence. " I need to go back to my own timeline,". Syakira closed her eyes trying to think of a way to settle her problem. Then, she suddenly jumps from the bed in excitement. " Yosh! All I have to do is to find that book that brought me here," she says happily with confidence. " It must be around the grass field somewhere when I land,".

Syakira waits until everyone in her family falls asleep. Then, she sneak out from her room quietly. She could hear Sasuke's snoring as she pass his room while Itachi's room is in complete darkness. ' I guess everyone is asleep,' she thought as she put on her sandals and sneak out from the house. The village is dead quiet at night. Only a few lights are on in some of the building. Syakira quickly runs to the grass field.

" Where is it?," she said to herself. " Where is it?," she bends down and search around the grass. It takes her 2 hours to found the book in the bushes.  
" Yosh! Watashi wa totemi ureshii! ( I'm so happy)," Syakira spin around the grass field for her happiness. " I can finally return to my real form and find a way to get out here,".

Syakira was covered with dews and swaets when she return home. Syakira tip-toed silently inside the house. She was relieve after she pass her parents room. All she needs to do is to pass Itachi's. Syakira crept silently and didn't make a sound because she knows a sudden noise might wake him up since he's an anbu. Suddenly a strong grip came from the room and pulled her in forcefully. Syakira wanted to scream but a hand had covered her mouth.

Then she realise a black figure was pinning her to the wall and look at her with his sharingan that glows in the dark.

" I-Itachi?," she gasps as soon as Itachi's handsome face appear from the moonlight.

" Tell me the truth," he demanded. " I followed you just now when you sneaking out and I heard something interesting. What is your true from?,"

Syakira looks at Itachi in surprise. _' H-he followed me?,_' she thought. _' He get home before I do? That was fast,'_

" Tell me now!," he says angrily as pins her more into the wall.  
Syakira knows it pointless to escape from his iron grip. ' Looks like I have to tell him the truth,'

** To be continued in the next chapter….**

**My grammar might be suck when I write this. Please review if you like it. ^^ Sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately.**


	6. The Truth

" Itachi, I….," Syakira stops talking and hesitate. She even stops struggling on Itachi's grip. Itachi looks at her and deactivate his sharingan. _' Maybe I be too_ _hard on her. Whoever she is, I still have to treat her gently,'_ he thought and release his grip on Syakira. _' After all, she's in Syakira's body,' _Syakira falls on her feet as soon as Itachi release his grip on her arm.

Itachi bends down and holds her cupped her chin making Syakira look directly at him in the eyes. To Syakira, Itachi's eyes is the most beautiful sight she ever seen so far. " Tell me everything," he ordered her. Syakira slaps his arm away from her chin and bits her lower lips.

" If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked and looks at him. Itachi nods as she looks at him. Syakira sighs and close her eyes.

" My name is Syakira Neyumi Itama," she began. " I'm the same person you can see now but yet different too,". Itachi didn't show any signs of confusion in his eyes. He didn't even show any emotions.

" I'm just a regular 13 year old kunoichi from other dimension traps in my own body," she went on. Itachi eyes widen a little when he heard this. _' I see. That's_ _explain her strength during the spar match.'_Syakira explains everything to Itachi and how she ended up in his dimension. After that, she shows her book to Itachi that she needs to separate herself to her original form.

" How are you going to do that?" Itachi asked after hearing Syakira's explanation. He keep on looking at the raven haired girl in front of him_. ' I_ _really want to see how her older self looks like,'_

" I don't know," Syakira replies and flips her book open. " Maybe there's a spell that can help me,". She keeps on flipping and stops when she came across a page that reads : BODY SEPARATION SPELL.

" This is it!," Syakira says excitedly and shows it to Itachi. Both of them started to read that explanation of the spell.

" When a person is brought back in time,  
their real form is trapped in their past self.  
However, their source of powers remains in that body,  
To separate from the old body, the person's mind must be at peace and only  
finds out what they desire the most"

" Do you think it would work?," Itachi asked. He still unconvinced the book's explanation. Syakira shrugged and shut the book. She then took a deep breath and closes her eyes. Itachi moves back quietly and didn't make any sound.

Syakira started to clear her mind. _' What if it doesn't work?,'_ she asked herself. Syakira shook her head and try to clear her mind out of question. Itachi watches how hard she try to ease herself down_. ' You can do it Syakira_,' he thought.

_' Things I desire the most,'_ she says to herself. Her mind instantaneously thinks about Itachi. Syakira try hard to clear her mind and only focus on Itachi. Slowly a golden light surrounded Syakira's body. The light glows even brighter and Itachi have to cover his eyes with his arm. When the light disappears, Itachi saw tow figures lying unconscious on the floor. He notice one figure is older and one is younger_. ' She did it,'_he thought as he carry younger Syakira to her own room.

Then, he enter his room and studied the older Syakira. He amazed on how grown she is and beautiful her adult feature. _' Is this what she looks like when_ _she's older?,'_ he thought and lift Syakira's slender body to his bed. He brushed her hair and looks at her shiny face that shines in the moonlight. He starts blushes when he looks at her shiny lips partly open. He have strong feelings to kiss her but he backs away. _' Control yourself Itachi. Don't take advantage on_ _her like this,'_he said to himself.

Syakira opens her eyes slowly and notice her blurry vision. She gets up from the bed and closes her eyes until her eyesight returns to normal.

" Looks like you're awake,". Syakira turns her head towards the voice and saw Itachi doing his paperwork on his study table. Syakira then walks to the long mirror and studies her feature. She stares at her arm, rubs her slender waist and even squeeze her own breast. " I'm back," she says happily.

Itachi blushes when he saw the way Syakira studies herself but try to hide it.  
" Yosh! I'm back!,". Syakira runs and hugs Itachi tight on his chair. Itachi's face turns red when he realise that Syakira have been squeezing his cheeks on her breast. _' Is this the C cup breast_ _that_ _she's mention before?'_ he asked himself but shook his head. _' Don't think anything pervy Itachi'_

Itachi pulls Syakira gently and gets up from his chair. " I have an anbu meeting now. Don't cause any trouble when I'm gone," he says strictly and puts his ninja gear on.

" What are you talking about? I'm won't cause any trouble," Syakira says in an innocent voice and looks at him. Then she open the window and looks back at Itachi. " How long I have been asleep?" she asked curiously. " Its morning already,".

" 8 hours," Itachi replies and throws a black plastic bag at Syakira and she easily caught it. Syakira opens the bag and saw it is full of riceballs.

" That's your breakfast," he says and opens the door. " Please stay in here until I return," he says and close the door behind him.

Syakira eats the riceballs angrily and sits on the bed. ' I'm not going to cause trouble!' she says to herself. " I show you Itachi," she says happily and eats the riceballs.

**Here's is another chapter guys. I hope you all like it. Hoooray! New chapter coming soon. :D**


End file.
